Archanea Bumblings
by Aluzyre
Summary: Join Marth and something or someone calling itself just a voice in his head. Will this voice be on his side or backstab him later? Only time will tell. (T for death and killing, albiet implied currently) *Hiatus*


Marth stood not far from a village as his allies grouped up around him. He brushed some of his blue hair to the side as one of the cavaliers appraoched him. The knight was clad in red armor, as red as his hair you could say. This was Cain, he was loyal yet it sometimes seemed he was almost insatiable when it came to battle. Cain surveyed the area and his horse snorted a bit with a short shake of its head. Abel trotted up on his own horse next to Cain. He wore green armor that also matched his hair. Must be an odd requirement to have those match when you enlist. He seemed more calm about things, but still had a spark for battle. An archer stood idly by just plucking at the bowstring as there was little to do right now. This was Gordin. He was pretty much the youngest of the group, at least by looks at a glance. He saw Marth looking over and waved to the prince. He waved back before looking at a heavily armored guy not much further away. This armor knight is named Doga. He was a man of few words, but the best darn physical wall they have. Their eldest member and advisor to Marth, Jagen, rode over to him with urgency. "Prince Marth!" he started, "I come with word of Talys Castle." "What is it Jagen?" the prince asked with concern.

"Lady Caeda is on her way. She will have more information. However the short of it is the castle is under seige!"

Marth grew a weary expression. "Oh no. I hope she's okay."

As he began to put a hand to his face with the elbow in the other hand, the flapping of pegasus wings approached. "MARTH!" called the woman upon it. She had similarly blue hair as him and her armor was a red tunic with leather armor atop it excluding her abdomen. She landed and hopped off her mount to give a quick embrace. "Please help us! The Garda pirates ambushed everyone and are taking Father's castle. They have even killed some of our residents..." She started to get tears in her eyes as she explained. "We'll help with what we can," He let her go and turned to his small army, "Everyone, to Talys Castle!" He drew his rapier and held it up as Jagen mounted his steed. Everyone then raised their's in response. He spun back to the direction Caeda came from and pointed the blade outward. "Move out and warn any village you find! Take out any foe that opposes you!" With that, they all gave a short warcry and headed out.

As they ran off to battle, Marth looked at what he had on him. There was an iron sword in hand alongside two javelins strapped to his back. He nodded to himself, glad he picked these up before everyone gathered. "Here comes the Red Bull!" Cain shouted as if it were a catchphrase while his horse galloped to one of the foes. Marth rolled his eyes some as Abel caught up. "I miss anything?" Abel asked looking over at the red clad ally, "No, I guess I didn't."

"Not at all..." he replied shaking his head as Abel went off to join the fray. A faint voice rung out in Marth's head.

"H-Hello? Can anyone...hear me?" it called out sounded afraid or lost, "Please answer if you can... Anyone?"

Marth looked around for who could be talking. "Who's there?"

"Someone can hear me?" The voice sounded like it perked up some.

"Yes I can! Where are you though?" Marth looked around more.

"I feel like I'm next to you but not at the same time..." Marth looked over at his army. "Wait, I see people fighting."

"I see my friends over there."

"What about that gray-haired guy in the purple armor with spikes on the shoulders?"

"You mean Jagen?" The voice sounded like it yelped but bit a lip to stop a scream. "T-Tell me... What's your name by chance?"

"Marth, prince of Aritia."

"Oh boy... Look, I'll explain something later. Just go finish this fight. I need to go sort my head out." With that, the voice faded out.

Deciding to heed those words, Marth ran off to rejoin the others. When he arrived, they had mostly slain them all, save for 3 plus the appearent leader still at the castle. "Where were you Marth?" Caeda asked in an almost motherly tone. "I'll have to tell you later. It's nothing bad...I hope." he responded with a concerned tone by the end. The army finished off the trio of pirates, freeing up the path to Talys Castle.

As they slowly advanced, Gordin noted that he heard about a cleric residing south of the castle. Marth nodded and went over to said place. "Greetings Prince," said a cheery looking elderly man, "I am Wrys. I may not be able to fight, but I can swear to my duty as a cleric to heal wounds you may be getting through these times." The prince nodded and smiled. "Please do come with us, such an act would be greatly beneficial to us." he said shaking Wrys' hand. They returned to the group who had already taken some positions around the leader, ready to strike.

On Marth's command, they all charged. Gazak was surprisingly swift in combat, not many were able to even put a scratch on the pirate leader. He taunted everytime they missed, saying something along the lines of "They couldn't hit the broad side of a barn". Cain started to get annoyed, Abel tried to calm him down, Doga said nothing yet looked more and more angry, Gordin tried to put as much power into the next shot as he could, Jagen seemed unphased, and Caeda looked to Marth for any ideas. "Just get it over with Marth," came the voice again, "Put what all you can into it." He looked around again while being sure not alert anyone. He raised the iron sword and jumped at Gazack, which managed to stop the brute's attack and his life. Everyone sighed in relief as a king approached them. "Good to see you save Prince Marth!" he joyfully cheered patting him on the shoulder. "Hello Your Highness." he greeted in return.

"Father, you're safe!" Caeda called out in joy hugging him.

"Luckily they hadn't gone too far in due to the guards." He chuckled some and turned back to Marth. "What will you do now?"

"Not too sure yet. I have a feeling there will be more to this."

"Perhaps you should head to Orleans. I will send Captain Ogma and his crew to assist you. Do stay safe son." He gave Marth another pat on the shoulder before putting his arm back to his side.

Caeda let go and gave a confidant stance. "I'm going with him Father."

"I figured you would say that. Once you make up your mind, it's nearly impossible to change it. Just be safe as well my dear daughter."

"I will and I'm sure Marth will keep me safe best he can!" She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Right. Anyway, we should get going. Was nice seeing you safe Your Highness."

"Farewell everyone!" He waved as they turned to leave.

As the camp began to be set up, Marth sat on a nearby rock looking at the sunset. "Okay, so Marth..." the voice started with no warning. "Gah! I forgot about you being...whereever you are." he replied recovering from the surprise.

"Sorry, but I may have an...odd explaination. Okay, I know of you and your friends. That's why I got odd after you said your name. After thinking, it slowly came to me. Simply put, where I came from I am called a Summoner. It will be hard to explain everything around that, but it is nothing bad I promise you. In fact, I'm on your side!"

"Alright, but where are you?" Marth looked around again.

"Right right. I'm...kind of a literal voice in your head right now. Nothing more than that it seems."

"I guess that's the simplest way to phrase it. Do you...have any control of my body or what?"

"I don't think I do. I'm just a voice, then again I haven't tried anything. Look at your hand."

"Okay..." Marth holds up and looks at his right hand.

"Lemme just focus on moving the undex finger." A hum rung in Marth's head but his hand didn't do anything. "Guess I don't have any say in your movements directly."

"By the way, you say you know my name. However I don't know what to call you."

"Oh, just call me Azure! Pleased to meet you!"

"Such a simple name, are you sure?"

"Yeah. Anyway, probably should get some rest. We can try to relay this to the others later. From what a friend of mine has told me, I might manifest in dreams. She did mention a bond so I probably won't 'til I make some friends. I'll stop ramblimg so you can sleep. Talk to ya later Prince!"

"Right. See you Azure."


End file.
